


再會 (Re:union)

by CoraLaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoos, 肉文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraLaw/pseuds/CoraLaw
Summary: 本文直接接在 Dressrosa 篇勝利後，薩波造訪居魯士家之後。柯拉松回來了。羅十三年的等待結束了。「柯拉先生，抱我。」羅稍為揚起了臉，在柯拉松耳邊說。雖然柯拉松覺得自己沒有聽錯，他還是「嗯？」了一聲。「我想和你做愛。」「羅？」「不行嗎⋯？」Happy ending 小虐的甜肉文，甜死不償命。大家跟我一起得「柯拉羅糖尿病」吧！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇羅與柯拉松再會的故事，其實從幾年前看了動畫後，就像是正版結局般出現在我的腦海了。因為一直不好意思寫肉文，而且反正我自己腦補完畢，隨時可以腦內複習，所以長久以來也沒覺得有必要寫出來。直到最近有人希望我寫，我才想說，或許寫出來讓更多人心中不再有遺憾，也是好事一樁。於是鼓起勇氣，出道。
> 
> 第一次寫肉文，肉若不香，求不要動武。We're One in Peace. ^o^;; 很抱歉寫得比預期的虐。不過想想也是，之所以會這麼愛柯拉羅，就是因為他們的愛又虐又甜，不是嗎？但各位看官盡可放心，最後絕對 happy ending，甜死不償命。大家跟我一起得「柯拉羅糖尿病」吧！托拉法爾加醫生，快來 Room 一個！
> 
> 看過 ONE PIECE 動漫的，本文直接接在 Dressrosa 篇勝利後，薩波造訪居魯士家之後。沒看過的建議先看一下日文版動畫第700-706集再來。柯拉松一共就出場那麼幾集，卻直升我的最愛，請大家務必要花那點時間在這個尾田大神最神的神級角色身上。（看日文版才能聽到兩位神的聲音，千萬別錯過了。）拜託拜託。
> 
> 雖然用中文寫，「柯拉先生」請讀作日文原文的コラさん (Cora-san)。不然總覺得叫起來怪怪的。（叫誰呢你！）文中人名地名翻譯依筆者個人偏好選用，因為柯拉遜真的很遜，而托拉男拖拖拉拉的，也不如虎仔貼近。(人家尾田大神超喜歡動物的，沒個代表性動物的怎能晉身王下七武海？基本條件嘛！)
> 
> 英文版已開始寫了。也請大家多多捧場。感謝。  
> English version has been written and posted, too. Please look for “Re:union” in my works. ^_^v
> 
> 最後，尾田先生，何時もありがとうございます。這篇文，歡迎您隨時拿去讓柯拉松復活。Dressrosa已錯過，不過何時羅再次重傷醒來時，都可以如法炮製。我絕對不會追究。 XD
> 
> 最最後，如果有功力高強的仙女願將此文畫成BL同人漫，恭請PM聯繫。分享請註明原出處並直接連接回這裡。謝謝！

月色中羅賓開門看到的，並不是折返的薩波， 而是一位風塵僕僕、高人好幾等的金髮男子。雖然是蒸暑的亞熱帶夏夜，在他淡粉色的襯衫外，竟然還莫名其妙地罩著一件與夜色融為一體的黑色羽毛大衣。

「羅希先生？」羅賓捂唇驚呼。她壓低了聲量，即使屋裏的人根本不可能被她吵醒。「龍先生有什麼事交代嗎？」

「呃，不，我跟龍先生請了假。我是來⋯」

「進屋說吧。」羅賓敞開了門，讓高大的男子弓身進了草帽一伙暫避的居魯士家。

根本無需四下打量，從門對面靠牆坐著閉目養神的索隆和佛朗基，到暈厥橫躺在床下的烏索普，及打著鼾大字癱在床上的路飛，再到門旁沙發上睡死的羅，幾位重傷的英雄，都大剌剌地挺屍在狹小的客廳裡。毫無遮掩、狼狽不堪。

略顯急促的高大男子，一眼瞥見沙發上纏滿繃帶的羅，便徑自大步邁了過去。「羅！」他蹲下身溫柔地叫喚了幾聲，手掌撫摸著羅成人的臉龐。雖然閉眼熟睡著，羅英挺的鼻子、皺鎖的眉心、緊閉的薄唇、仍在他蓄留的兩鬢及鬍子的襯托下，凸顯出一股強烈的男子氣概。小時候那份乖戾的傲氣，也依稀可見。「羅，辛苦你了。」溫厚的手撫開了羅的黑髮，高大的男子低頭輕吻了羅發著低燒的前額。

「柯拉先生⋯」羅囈語著哼了一聲。

「在，我在！」嚇了一跳的柯拉松又驚喜又慌亂地抬頭看著羅，左手激動地握住了羅的手。「羅，我在這兒！」

可是羅並沒有醒來。被柯拉松握住的手，也無力地蜷曲著，並沒有任何回應。

「我想他們都需要好好休息幾天。」羅賓輕柔地說道。「一時半會兒是醒不了了。」

「羅他⋯」柯拉松盯著羅身上血跡斑斑的繃帶，心疼得有些說不出話來。他靜靜地感受著羅沈穩的呼吸，緊繃的情緒才稍漸平緩。「抱歉，羅賓小姐，我這麼唐突地出現。」

「沒事。革命軍什麼時候出現、在哪裡出現，都不足為奇，不是嗎？」羅賓對柯拉松眨眼一笑。「要喝點水嗎？酒大概被喝完了，不過廚房裡應該還有點吃的。」

 

昏睡中的羅，恐怕永遠也不會知道當他與路飛結盟，宣布挑戰唐吉軻德·多弗朗明哥的時候，正在為革命軍出任務、化名為羅希的唐吉軻德·羅西南迪，也就是唐吉軻德家族第二任紅心幹部柯拉松，羅口中的柯拉先生，當時有多震驚。一直以為羅已經從過去的一切中解放、獲得自由的羅西南迪，這才驚覺羅未曾釋懷過一點一滴，只是從一個鳥籠的束縛中，跳進了另一個鳥籠。

十萬火急向革命軍統領請退的羅希，不分晝夜地趕了過來，可是到達德雷斯羅薩的時候，仍晚了一步，被阻隔在鳥籠的外面。再怎麼心急，他也只能在分秒縮小的籠外，眼看著一個城國的崩壞，亦步亦趨地跟進。

無論他多麼想撕心裂肺地吶喊羅的名字，為他助威、護他安全，然而他的惡魔果實能力，卻是消聲靜音，絲毫派不上用場。他僅能不斷地安慰無力的自己，只要鳥籠還在，戰鬥就持續著，而羅也必定還活著。

當鳥籠頓消，舉國歡聲雷動的那一霎那，羅西南迪跪倒在滿目瘡痍的亂石堆中，淚水止不住地滑落。他分不清到底該高興還是難過，但他知道一切終於結束了。哥哥的暴行、德雷斯羅薩人民的苦難、羅的抗爭、和自己內心無盡的掙扎，在這一刻，終結了。

顫抖的雙腿，不聽指揮，羅西南迪的心，卻焦急地想要飛奔到羅的身邊。好不容易跟在當地的革命軍打聽到了薩波的蹤跡，這才急忙趕到了草帽一伙及羅的藏身之處。

 

「柯拉先生⋯」在睡夢中沈浮的羅，無數次的夢囈，都是同一個詞。只有一次，羅嘟噥著「貝波，太熱了！」然後一腳把柯拉松蓋在他身上的黑羽大衣踢落。害得羅賓差點笑出聲來。

這一番昏睡，烏索普睡了一天便餓醒了。路飛和羅卻遲遲不見起色。期間路飛還會以為自己在吃肉般地說著夢話喝水，可是羅卻基本上滴水未進。到了第二天，低燒轉為高燒，柯拉松急得不知如何是好。十三年前照顧病童時，也沒有現在這麼心焦如焚、手忙腳亂。以前羅即使身體虛弱、發著燒，神智大部份的時候總還算清醒；反觀現在的他，一身繃帶裹的不是肉乎乎的粽子，卻更似一條毫無反應的魚乾。

「羅，起來喝點水，乖。」無論柯拉松怎麼呼喚他，輕拍他的臉頰，羅也沒醒。用杯子灌進嘴裡的水，也毫不留情面地從嘴角溢出。「羅⋯」柯拉松將羅扶起抱在懷裡，幫他拭去嘴角的水，然後一手撐開羅的牙關，另一手拿起水杯往自己嘴裡灌了一口，接著輕輕地貼上了羅的唇，把水慢慢渡到了羅的口中，迫使他吞嚥下去。一開始，羅並沒有什麼反應，只是木木地任由水滑入了食道。但在第三口水隨著柯拉松的舌頭渡送過來時，羅也渴求似地舔了舔乾裂的嘴唇。接下來的幾口水，羅幾乎是貪婪地纏著柯拉松的唇舌吞下去的。搞得原本滿心掛念救護傷患的柯拉松，也不禁臉紅心跳地出了一頭躁汗。羅賓遞過來第二杯水的時候，柯拉松真有種一言難盡的尷尬。如此一本正經地餵完了水，柯拉松才鬆了口氣。幾天旅途奔波的辛勞和心理的煎熬，也潰堤似地襲來，不知不覺中竟抱著羅沉沉睡去。

柯拉松對羅小心翼翼的呵護，屋裏有眼睛的都看得出來。只能感嘆同樣是傷號，待遇卻大不相同啊。索隆摸了摸鼻子，突然想念起自家的廚子。不知他現在人在何方，是否安然無恙？

柯拉松醒來，是因為懷裡的小魚乾，濕漉漉地出了一身汗。柯拉松順手摸了一下羅的額頭，果然沒有之前那麼燙了。他起身給自己洗了把臉，跟居魯士要了些新的繃帶，然後打了盆熱水想給羅擦身子。可是繃帶拆下後，羅身上纍纍的傷痕、猙獰縫合的手臂、和突兀地對著他咧嘴大笑的紋身，讓跪在羅身旁的柯拉松心痛得半晌緩不過來。 _這本該是多麼卓然健美的一副身體啊！為什麼現在弄成了這副模樣？_ 「對不起⋯」柯拉松哽咽地說。「羅，我只希望你健健康康地長大、自由自在地活著！為什麼？為什麼你沒有把我忘了？」柯拉松描摹著羅胸前的紋身，流下了眼淚。「為什麼你要這樣折磨自己⋯？」


	2. Chapter 2

第三天當早晨的陽光從窗子斜射進簡陋的石屋中時，羅像是從深海裡浮出水面般地醒了。他依稀記得這是居魯士的家。起身環顧四周，他看到草帽一夥人都還零散在屋內打著盹兒，其中草帽當家本人尤其吵，不但打著呼，有時還能跟其他幾個人進行夢囈對話：「肉，我要吃肉！」

「廚子，再拿瓶酒來！」

「本大爺就算穿著尿褲，今天也 SUUUPER！」

「喬巴！我已經變成神級的了！」

「怎麼還沒有肉？山治⋯！」

如果不是親眼看著這些人東倒西歪的睡相，羅可能會以為這裏真的在開什麼亂七八糟的宴會。不過聽到草帽當家的胡言亂語以後，羅也就放心了。看來他恢復得很好，並無大礙。

拖著頭重腳輕的身體，飄飄乎地找到了浴室，羅簡單地洗漱了一番。看著鏡中蒼白消瘦的自己，感覺黑眼圈又加深了些。「啊，這是怎麼回事？」羅注意到身上的繃帶被重新換過了，可是換的人的技術也太微妙了。老實說，大概是個手殘。羅才站著沒一會兒，好幾處不該斷的繃帶也斷了、不該鬆脫的地方也鬆開了，胸前兩塊紗布還要掉不掉地垂著，令人啼笑皆非。所幸傷口處理得當，復原良好，已經大致無礙了。稍作清理包紮後，羅清爽地走出了浴室，來到了廚房。羅賓睡得淺，看來她這幾天都是在飯桌前與書本相伴。

「醒來了？」她微微一笑，掩不住多天的倦容。「要喝點咖啡嗎？」

「不，我喝點水就好。有吃的嗎？」

「居魯士和羅希先生去找了。他們應該快回來了。」

「是嗎？」羅並沒有在意。「羅希先生」對他是個陌生的名字，他只當是個居魯士認識且信任的人。「那我去外面透透氣。」

 

上身纏著繃帶、沒有戴帽子的羅走出了充滿男人味的小屋。迎面而來的清新的風，帶著花草的香味，吹動了他黑色的短髮。放眼望去，是連綿不斷的山丘和開滿野花的草原。更遠的地方，隱約可以看見城鎮，然後是被鳥籠粉碎夷平的地平線。羅的眉頭伴隨著拳頭皺了起來。這場戰役，贏得太辛苦、犧牲得太多，根本不配告慰柯拉先生在天之靈。 _什麼最惡世代、什麼超新星、什麼王下七武海，簡直狗屁不值！_ 羅的心，即使復了仇，仍是空的，什麼也沒有奪回。想要的東西、想念的人，在這個世界上，已經一個都不存在了。靠仇恨支撐下來的人生，現在還剩下什麼？羅感到心頭一陣絞痛，幾乎站不穩腳步。他靠著屋牆大口喘著氣。

從山丘後面乍現的人影，穿著粉紅色的襯衫、米白色的褲子。 _他的身影好高大，像柯拉先生一樣⋯。金色的頭髮、提著東西走路的蠢樣也挺像的⋯。_ 羅嗤笑地自嘲：「你想他想得入魔了，竟然連幻覺都出現了！」羅自暴自棄卻饒有興味地望著遠方這個漸行漸近的幻影。他根本沒有自覺自己的腳正朝這個幻影快步走去。「如果這時再摔個四腳朝天，我就飛升了⋯」

說時遲那時快，有如受他內心控制一般，那個幻影真的平地也能摔跤，兩條長腿往前一滑，三米的身高瞬間一屁股坐在地上剩下一米五。提袋裡的水果也滾落了一地。

「柯拉先生⋯？」羅茫然地脫口而出。腳下的步伐不禁越來越快。「柯拉先生？柯拉先生⋯？柯拉先生！」最後的幾步路，羅幾乎是用盡全力飛奔而至。原本還在一個一個撿蘋果、撿柳橙的柯拉松，聽到羅的呼聲和腳步聲，也猛然抬起頭來，直接被羅撲了個滿懷。

「柯拉先生！柯拉先生！柯拉先生！」羅此時什麼都顧不得了，一股腦抱著柯拉松就往他胸口蹭。恨不得鑽進他胸膛，成為他心口的一塊肉。

「羅！你醒啦！」柯拉松也高興地摸著羅的頭說。「太好了！」

柯拉松的手很大，掌心的溫度，比羅炙熱的頭頂微涼。羅抬起了臉，淚水已經糊了他俊俏的面龐。他二話不說，摟著柯拉松的後頸就開始狂吻。他幾乎是用咬的覆蓋了柯拉松的雙唇，然後毫不遲疑地將舌頭伸進了柯拉松的口中。他狂亂地吻著，好像要將柯拉松舔舐吸吮殆盡，好解他飢渴了三天，不，十三年的饞。

面對羅突如其來的熱情擁吻，柯拉松驚呆了。他瞪大了雙眼，像個木頭人似的任憑羅舔弄親吻。有一瞬間，他心想著， _難道這是羅在哪個我沒去過的新世界學到的打招呼方式？加強版 garuchu？_ 這麼一想，他閉上了雙眼，稍微對羅侵略的舌尖，做了禮貌性的回應。

沒想到，這下羅幾乎是瘋了一般纏住了柯拉松的舌頭，左舔右舔，急切得有如狼吞虎嚥，卻又比享受任何甜品更激情地不斷舔舐。

「嗯⋯嗯⋯哈⋯呵⋯嗯⋯」

柯拉松輕輕拍了幾下羅的後背，示意他停下，可是羅似乎不打算善罷甘休。舔完舌頭，吻上唇，吻完上唇，吻下唇，吻著下唇品舌頭，恨不得將這個人佔為己有。

「羅⋯」柯拉松艱難地把自己跟這隻發狂的小野獸分開，他被吻得七葷八素、快無法呼吸了。對於羅的舉動，柯拉松有些摸不著頭緒。羅看到自己竟是如此高興？這讓柯拉松很欣慰，可這也高興過頭了吧？

同樣喘著氣的羅，臉上一片緋紅，朦朧的眼睛裡除了情慾，柯拉松看到更多的是憂傷。

「又是這個夢？一天到晚做這個夢的我，也是瘋了。」羅死命抓著柯拉松胸前的衣服，腦中一片混亂。「柯拉先生，別走。你每次回來，都說你不會再離開我、説你還愛著我，可是我眼睛一張開，你就留下我一個人走了。為什麼你能這麼忍心？我好想你，你知不知道？」不斷在睡夢中重複失去柯拉先生的羅，像個孩子似地倒在柯拉松的懷裡啜泣。「求你帶我走，柯拉先生⋯不要再丟下我。我真的受不了了！如果這是夢，我再也不要醒了⋯」

「那麼一個人渣，為什麼你不多捅他幾刀，早早忘了他？」柯拉松溫柔地撫著羅的頭憤憤地說。看到這樣的羅，讓柯拉松好心疼。

羅卻停止了哭泣。戳了柯拉先生背後一刀，是羅這輩子最大的遺憾之一，即使在夢中，再捅柯拉先生幾刀這樣的想法，也不可能出現在他腦中。柯拉先生竟然說出這種話，這讓他開始相信也許眼前的一切並不是夢了⋯。

「羅，都是我不好。」柯拉松抱著羅說。「我應該早點來找你的⋯對不起，羅。我再也不會離開你了。」

羅搖著頭不敢相信地說：「柯拉先生真的回來了⋯？柯拉先生沒有死？柯拉先生還活著⋯柯拉先生活著回來了！這真的不是夢？」

「不是夢哦。雖然看到羅我也覺得像作夢一樣，但是剛剛那一跤，我屁股到現在還很疼。羅身上的傷，也很痛吧？要不要吹一吹？」

羅破涕為笑地抬起頭來。「是你幫我換的繃帶？難怪⋯」

「咦？什麼？你怎麼知道的？」

「柯拉先生，我等你好久了。」羅開心地說。「歡迎回來。」

「嗯，我來了，羅。」柯拉松珍重地在羅額上印下了一個吻。「讓你受了這麼多苦，原諒我。」

 _怎麼可能會怪你？我感謝你都來不及，現在你還活著回來了，我幸福得都快爆炸了！_ 縱使羅腦中有千萬吐槽和幾百個疑問，可是現在氣氛好得讓羅一句話也不想說，只希望這一刻就持續到永恆，兩人再也不分開⋯。

「羅，你一定餓壞了吧？」柯拉松好像忽然想起什麼似的想要起身。「你看，我從王宮拿了些吃的回來。有兩隻烤雞，還有一袋米。我給你做飯糰，好不好？」

羅本來還想說「誰要吃什麼破壞氣氛的飯糰！」但肚子卻好死不死、不爭氣地咕了長長一聲。更悲慘的是，昏迷了兩夜的傷患在情緒大起大落之後，竟有如虛脫般地根本站不起來了！

見狀的柯拉松，二話不說，一把將羅打橫抱起，拿著裝著雞和米的提袋，就大步往居魯士的石屋走去。

「放我下來！」羅嘴上著急地反抗，手臂卻老老實實地環繞在柯拉松胸前。

「別亂動啊。」柯拉松也很配合地說。「我那犯蠢的毛病可是一生都治不好的。我可捨不得把羅給摔了。抓好啊！」

羅簡直被甜得沒臉看柯拉松了。他再次把臉深深地埋入了柯拉松寬廣結實的胸膛，然後貪婪地呼吸著柯拉松的味道，感受著他溫暖的體溫和強而有力的心跳。柯拉先生確確實實地活著，真是太好了！享受了好一會兒，羅才略顯羞澀地問柯拉松：「我會不會很重？」

「呵呵，羅長大了呢。」柯拉松戲謔地說。「現在沒辦法一隻手抱了。以前明明像是長不大似的小蘿蔔乾一個⋯」

「誰長不大了！」羅沒好氣地怨道。不過到嘴的許多話，他又吞了回去，因為的確，雖然他已經拼命長到一般人望塵莫及的一百九了，可是在柯拉先生面前，自己還是少了整整一公尺的小不點。站在一起能不能到柯拉先生的肚子還是個未知數。誰叫柯拉松跟多弗朗明哥一樣是可惡的天龍人呢！

「柯拉先生你⋯」羅幾乎脫口而出的問題，原本是「你去看了多弗朗明哥嗎？」但是躊躇了一下，他問出的是：「你戒煙了？」因為無論是吻還是身上，羅都沒有聞到往日濃重的煙味。

「嗯。」柯拉松收斂了笑容，像是確認般地看了羅一眼，才小心地說：「我想這些話，我們遲早要說的。我現在告訴你這些已經過去的事，你別難過啊。」柯拉松特意強調「已經過去」四字，又看了羅一眼才繼續說道：「我那時是被革命軍救了。據說我身受重傷，奄奄一息地躺了半年多才醒轉過來。醒來以後，靠伊娃科夫大人和革命軍的幾位醫生悉心照料，我才逐漸能下床走動。差不多三年才總算恢復正常。期間因為肋骨和肺都受了嚴重損壞，當然煙也就沒法抽了。不過好了以後，我也覺得不需要了，於是就戒了。你看我現在超健康的⋯羅？你不喜歡嗎？怎麼又哭了？」

「沒有。你戒了煙，我很高興。」羅用力吸了吸鼻子，拿手拭去眼淚。「革命軍救了你，真是太好了。我得感謝他們。只不過要是我也能一直在柯拉先生身旁就好了⋯我一定能更快治好你，不會讓你受任何痛苦⋯」

「羅⋯我相信你。」柯拉松緊了緊臂彎的懷抱，輕柔地說：「我希望你也相信我。我從來沒有忘記你。醒來後的我曾試著找過你，可是你已銷聲匿跡，不知去向。等你被海軍通緝、照片登在通緝令上時，我看到了順利長大而且健康的你。我知道你已經找到了新的人生和同伴。之後，我不時會在報紙上看到你的消息，就好像你寫信給我了一樣，我都會看好幾遍。不管是你惡名昭彰的紅心海賊團、死亡外科醫生的封號、還是後來成了超新星、在頂上戰爭救了草帽路飛、甚至做了王下七武海，我都知道哦。」

「那是當然的啊！」羅別過頭哼了一聲。「我行不改名，坐不改姓，就是希望如果你還活著，能夠看見我、找到我。我就想做到聲名遠播，遠播到即使柯拉先生已經死了，都能在天上聽到我的名字！你知道我為什麼一直戴著一樣的帽子嗎？就是希望即使你認不出我的模樣了，至少也還能記得那頂帽子⋯」

「哦，你的帽子，真的已經變成你的標誌了。對了，我幫你把它洗了一下。弄髒的外套也洗了，這會兒應該乾了吧？」

「你看到我的外套了？」羅突然想起那件他特別訂製的決戰大衣，基本上，那就是他的告白書和訣別書。無論勝敗，他都要全世界知道他是為誰而戰的。不過讓柯拉松本人看到，還是令羅有點難為情。

「嗯，羅的衣服總是不忘紅心海賊團呢。羅一定很喜歡自己的夥伴們吧？」

 _那群小子怎麼樣都好！_ 羅簡直服了柯拉松的遲鈍。 _難不成柯拉先生真的以為紅心海賊團是一群心臟外科醫生嗎？我真是白瞎忙了！_

「羅，我是真的以為沒有我，你會過得更自由，而且不受任何過去的束縛，才沒有來找你的。」柯拉松說得很真誠，臉上帶著歉意。「可是當我聽說你與草帽海賊團同盟，對多弗發起挑戰時，我才發覺我錯了。是我把你困在過去，無法出來了—」

「不是的。」羅斬釘截鐵地說。「柯拉先生不需要自責。我的命是柯拉先生給的。我所做的一切，都是我自己的選擇。是我認為正確的事、而且不辜負你的事。如果因此送了命，也不過是把命還給你罷了。」

「羅⋯」柯拉松哽咽得一時說不出話來。除了疼惜眼前這個二十六歲的孩子，還是疼惜。「挑戰多弗和海道實在太危險了。我不希望你犯險，更不要你為我死⋯」

「我也沒叫你為我死，你還不是去死了？」羅激動地回嘴。雖然他說完就開始後悔了。

「羅，你可以過更自由自在的生活。你是醫生，你的命能救更多的生命。我希望你更珍惜自己—」

「我不要！如果連最重要的人都救不了，我活著有什麼意義？」羅也不知道為什麼自己突然這麼激動，好像積壓了十幾年的委屈，都要爆發了。「你要救的國家，我救了。你要我救的生命，我也救了。這不是我們以前要一起做的事嗎？」

明明心裡有好多話想對柯拉先生說，明明心裡急著只想讓柯拉先生知道自己滿溢的愛，明明想跟柯拉先生盡情撒嬌的，為什麼到嘴的每句話卻都變了味呢？

眼看居魯士的家就要到了，羅懊惱焦躁地扭動起來。「放我下來。快放我下來！我自己能走！」

「不放！真是完全沒有長進的臭小鬼。」柯拉松憤憤地啐了一句。他順手把羅改扛在左肩上，右手開門進了屋。

一進門羅就老實了。畢竟他吵醒的人越少，看到他這副模樣的人也就越少。但柯拉松轉身走進廚房的時候，羅確實看到索隆睜了一隻眼睛，然後又靜靜地閉上。

柯拉松跟羅賓打了聲招呼，把食物放在桌上，然後才慢慢放羅坐在椅子上。

「能吃肉的話，先吃一點。」柯拉松沒有看羅，但說話的語氣，已恢復了之前的溫和。「我這就把飯燒上。」

看著柯拉先生淘米煮飯的背影，羅突然被一股衝動驅使，跨步上前緊緊抱住了他。十三年實在太漫長了，漫長到羅一分鐘也不想等待、一分鐘也不想錯過、更不願任何一分鐘讓柯拉先生傷心。

「對不起⋯」羅低聲地說。「你是我的大恩人。我知道你都是為我好，從以前就一直都是這樣。請原諒我的任性，柯拉先生⋯」

羅感覺到柯拉松的眼淚滴在他刺了青的手上。「謝謝你，羅。」柯拉松抓住了羅環抱在他腹部的手。「謝謝你救了德雷斯羅薩。你平安無事真是太好了⋯！要是你出了什麼事，我真的一輩子沒法原諒我自己⋯」

羅搖了搖頭，他好想親吻柯拉先生，可是柯拉先生實在太高了，羅只能把臉貼在柯拉先生的後腰間。他們之間，有太多話要說、壓抑了太多無處宣洩的情感、還有太多無法補全的流失歲月，以至於每一句對話，都像驚濤駭浪衝擊著彼此的心。


	3. Chapter 3

等米煮成飯的這段時間，除了路飛，草帽一伙陸續聞香起來了。柯拉松告訴他們居魯士晚點會帶更多食物過來，因為鄰近各國運送支援物資的船，今早紛紛到了。烏索普也去把柯拉松散落的水果撿回來了，所以大夥吃了一頓簡單的早餐。

在聽說城裡仍到處都在搶救和重建，王宮成了臨時傷患醫護所後，羅對柯拉松說：「等一下我跟你去走一趟吧。」

「咦？可是海軍⋯」

「他們碰不了我。」

「七武海就是不一樣啊。」烏索普感嘆地說。「我們幾個還是低調為妙。說不定等一下路飛就醒了。誰知道他又要鬧出什麼事。」

 

於是這一天，柯拉松忙裡忙外地協助男女老幼休息安眠，而羅不只幫忙救護了許多令普通醫生束手無策的傷患，特別是需要緊急動手術卻沒有像樣的手術房的情況、或者需要截肢或接義肢的傷患，更在城裡幾處破壞特別嚴重的地方，用能力把坍牆及石塊移開，救出了困在底下的市民。

傍晚回程的路上，因為一整天使用能力，消耗了大量體力，原本依偎柯拉松而行的羅，終於筋疲力盡，不支倒下。

「羅！」柯拉松一把抓住了羅。

「我沒事。」羅踉蹌地想繼續往前走。

「還說沒事。來，劍你先自己拿著。」柯拉松把鬼哭交給了羅，然後再度把羅橫抱在懷裡。「這裡沒什麼人了，聽話，你不用在我面前逞強的。」

一天之內，就讓柯拉松公主抱兩次，羅其實心裡是非常開心的。小時候，柯拉先生溫暖的懷抱，就是他失去家人後唯一的安慰。這些年來，他無時不想念柯拉先生的溫存。即使是貝波的熊抱，也比不上柯拉先生給他的安心感。

「多依靠我一點吧，羅。」柯拉松悠悠地說。「你不多依靠我一點，我都不知道我回來到底能幹什麼了⋯」

「我啊。」

「嗯？」

「我說，」羅邪邪一笑，「柯拉先生回來對我大有用處。」

「是嗎？那就好⋯。可是怎麼從你嘴裡說出來感覺很不妙啊？」

羅臉上的壞笑稍稍褪了些。他舉起手「Room：屠宰場。」

「怎麼了？」柯拉松關切地問。

「沒事。感覺到幾個海兵跟著我們，破壞氣氛。」

「所以呢？」

「被我用石塊對調了。」

「調到哪兒去了？」

「管他呢！反正找不到我們了。」

「羅厲害得有點可怕呢！」柯拉松感嘆地說。「今天親眼看到，才真正見識到了你的威力，你的能力實在太強了！」

「柯拉先生有沒有又愛上我了？」

「嗯。」柯拉松毫不掩飾自己的欽佩。「真是羨煞人也！可惡啊！」

柯拉松的表情，跟十三年前兩人羨慕著Baby-5的能力時一模一樣，讓羅不禁看得呆了。過了半晌，他才說：

「其實我這能力基本上只能救人，不太能用來殺人的。」

「那不是很好嗎？反正你是醫生嘛！」柯拉松不但沒覺得失望，反而看起來一副引以為傲的樣子。「這樣羅就永遠不會成為殺人兇手，我也放心了。」

「可是我是真的想復仇！我把維爾戈大卸了八塊，讓他自生自滅。對多弗朗明哥我也真心下了殺手，卻還是沒能殺死他。柯拉先生沒能扣下的扳機，我也⋯」

「別再說了，羅。都過去了。」柯拉松緊了緊他的懷抱，一臉嚴肅。「明明就是小鬼一個，背那麼重的負擔幹什麼！以後不准再自己一個人逞強了！聽到了沒？」

「我已經二十六歲了。跟你當時一樣大。」

「對我來說，你永遠是個小鬼。」

「真不公平。」

「世界要是公平的，也不會有今天了。」

「那我今天做得好嗎？」羅像小孩子般地問。他決心跟柯拉先生示弱和好。果然，柯拉先生馬上也軟化了。

「嗯，羅今天做得非常好。真是辛苦你了。」

「那柯拉先生有沒有獎勵？」

「欸？羅想要什麼獎勵？」

「親親。」

柯拉松心想，羅什麼時候變得這麼喜歡親吻了？不過對於這樣率直的羅，柯拉松覺得可愛得不得了，根本毫無招架之力。他低下頭在羅臉頰上輕輕啄了一下。

「不是那裡。」羅嘟著嘴抬起了臉。

「啊，可是你帽子擋住了額頭。」柯拉松笑著用下巴往下頂了一下羅的帽簷，羅的臉就整個被自己的帽子蓋住了。

「柯拉先生好壞。」

柯拉松還在偷笑著暗自得意時，忽然隱約聽到一聲「手術刀」，然後他胸口一緊，差點跌了個趔趄。

「喂喂喂！你不是沒力氣了嗎？怎麼又—等一下！那是我的心臟嗎？」

「好大一顆。」羅拿到嘴邊親了一下。突突跳動的心臟似乎跳得更快了。

「不要開玩笑了！你快放回去！嚇死我了！」

羅壞笑著無視柯拉松的請求。「只有這顆心，我無論如何都想得到⋯」羅對著那顆心六面八方地又親又舔。

「啊，感覺太詭異了！快放回去啦！你確定這樣沒問題嗎？」柯拉松自知鬥不過手術果實的能力者，只能選擇避開視線，眼不見為淨。

在森林裡走了好一會兒，羅安靜下來了，柯拉松才敢低頭。這時懷裡的羅雙手捧著柯拉松的心臟，像個孩子拿著最心愛的玩具不肯放手般地睡著了。看著羅無比滿足的睡臉，柯拉松莫名地感到或許自己的心臟放在羅手中，比留在自己體內還安全。真是不可思議啊！他加快了腳步，往居魯士的家中走去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉  
> Meat 🍗🍗🍗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4月20是爆豪勝己的生日。《僕の英雄學院》裡的切爆是我超喜歡的另一對。仔細想想，很容易理解啊，因為跟柯拉羅一樣，都是溫柔包容攻配最強傲嬌受。原來這就是我最愛的戀愛幻想組合啊！（這麼說來，最早喜歡的《春を抱いていた》，也是如此。十幾年來，毫無長進。嗷嗷嗷！）
> 
> 好了，廢話不多說，順便慶祝爆豪生日，當作羅的「第一次」紀念日，上肉！好多好多的肉！蛋糕滿天飛。  
> 生日快樂，爆豪！  
> 初體驗快樂，羅！  
> 切島加油！  
> 柯拉先生⋯別太用力了，會壞掉的⋯！(*≧∀≦*)  
> 💘🍰🍙🍗🍖🍙💕🎉

在小憩和晚飯過後，羅的體力和精神都恢復了一些。居魯士拿來的食物和酒，加上柯拉松帶回來德雷斯羅薩市民們感謝羅的點心禮物，（麵包類的都被羅謝絕了。）讓大夥鬧哄哄地酒足飯飽了一頓。羅挺佩服路飛當家的在這麼吵的環境，還能酣睡得如入無人之境。他把從王宮帶回來的一包營養輸液給路飛插上了，雖然他懷疑可能自己比路飛更需要⋯。

眼看今晚大夥又要挨在居魯士家的客廳過夜了，羅拿了條充當被子的大毛巾，又讓柯拉松帶上他的黑羽大衣，兩人就牽著手出去散步了。

居魯士家周圍很僻靜，附近的山丘草木扶疏，晚霞過後靛青無雲的天空很開闊，野花野草搖曳微風中的清香令人心曠神怡。如果不想著這個國家剛遇到的災難，德雷斯羅薩真是個風景如畫的觀光聖地。

在星空下看到一大片盛開的向日葵花海時，柯拉松一定跟羅有著同樣的思緒了，因為他們兩個都深深吸了一口氣，然後微笑地看向對方。 _這就是我想跟你一起環遊世界的夢想之境啊。_ 如果當時他們能順利逃走的話，這樣美麗的風景、平靜的心情、浪漫的時光，不知已攜手共享了多少⋯。兩人的手不覺握得更緊了些。

對於牽手，柯拉松並沒有多想。就像之前的擁吻、或羅在睡夢中對他的呼喚，其中蘊含了什麼樣的情愫，柯拉松並沒有深究。他覺得那可能是羅小時候曾經對他有所依賴，如今視他如最親的家人的表現吧。

這樣的想法，在他們攜手穿過向日葵花海，走到山丘頂上一棵大樹下時，都沒有改變。柯拉松靠著樹幹坐在樹下，羅就背靠著柯拉松坐在柯拉松懷裡。柯拉松覺得這樣完全合情合理，因為樹幹比較粗糙堅硬，靠著不舒服，而且羅身材比自己嬌小，坐在前面完全不會擋到自己的視線，更何況這樣取暖比並肩坐著舒服多了。

他們就這樣靜靜地坐著吹晚風、眺望星空和屬於兩人的夜景。

「柯拉先生，抱我。」羅稍為揚起了臉，在柯拉松耳邊說。

雖然柯拉松覺得自己沒有聽錯，他還是「嗯？」了一聲。

「我想和你做愛。」

「羅？」

「不行嗎⋯？」

被羅這麼一問，柯拉松才發現他從來沒想過這個問題。柯拉松對羅的愛，是遠遠超過友情、性慾、甚至親情的至親至愛。那份愛，太過純粹，以致羅始終都無法理解柯拉松所求為何。十三年前，柯拉松想都沒有多想，就甘願為羅放棄一切、與世為敵，最後為了救羅竟還犧牲自己的性命。他從未對羅有非分之想。十六年來，一次都沒有。不過，羅對自己，顯然卻是朝這方向發展了。然而當羅問他「不行嗎？」的這一刻，他完全覺得羅所希求的，並沒有超出他對羅的愛的範圍。

「只要是羅想要的—」

沒等柯拉松說完「我都願意」，羅就轉身跪起，摟著柯拉松親吻。他就像被瞬間點燃了一樣，又開始早上那種瘋狂進攻。不過這回柯拉松溫柔地回應了。事實上，羅今天早上是第一次與真人接吻。雖然他在夢裡已經吻過柯拉先生千百回，但是那畢竟完全出於想像，實際執行和對方的反應，是今天才初次體驗。

如果早上那回單向啃咬也不算，那麼這回才是羅真正的初吻。

柯拉松大方地接納了羅伸過來的舌頭，羅纏他，他就輕輕地舔羅；等羅縮回去吞嚥和換氣的時候，柯拉松才探入羅的口中。柯拉松的嘴和舌頭都比羅的大，玩強的，羅絕對窒息。柯拉松只讓舌尖試探著羅，耐心地引導彼此品嘗對方。柯拉松的吻很從容，充滿成熟的魅力，羅被馴得服服貼貼、魂飛九霄。

柯拉松很快就發現羅很喜歡你來我往的追逐戰，特別是仰著頭在對方口中追尋的時候，他會笑，喉嚨間還會發出像小動物一樣的聲音。如果這時再愛撫他的耳朵，他會按耐不住地低吟。這種神在幽谷裡的喘息，若不是方圓百里四下無人，柯拉松絕對會開個隔音罩，以防這麼美妙的聲音被人聽去了。

羅的身體情不自禁地不住摩擦著柯拉松的胸腹。柯拉松的手從羅的耳朵一路向下，愛撫到腰間的時候，羅敏感地全身戰慄。

「好可愛⋯」柯拉松吻著羅的脖頸，溫熱的大手伸進羅的襯衫裡來回撫弄羅的敏感點，羅被刺激地不斷喘著氣呻吟。

「喜歡⋯喜歡柯拉先生⋯好喜歡⋯好喜歡⋯」

柯拉松知道羅一定忍得很辛苦，他幫羅解開了牛仔褲的扣子和拉鍊。鼓脹的黑色性感內褲哪裏包得住徑直勃起的小羅？前半段已經挺出內褲上方的分身，正濕漉漉地從密眼中吐著慾望。

「柯拉先生的也⋯」羅迫不及待地伸手扯柯拉松的褲腰。他巴不得發動能力瞬間把柯拉松剝個精光，不過考慮到情趣及根本沒帶鬼哭，羅只能親自動手，一次性地把柯拉松的外褲連帶內褲一同扯了下來。

淡粉色的襯衫下，半遮半裸地展現著非常柯拉松的風光：金色的毛髮襯托著比羅淺好幾個色調的粉桃紅色分身。羅小時可能跟柯拉松洗過幾次澡，可是當時他根本不會去注意或記得這種事，所以今天在月光下，映著柯拉松白皙的皮膚，粉嫩粉嫩的那話兒搶眼得讓羅呼吸困難。

雖然手摩娑著柯拉松大腿上的舊傷疤，羅覺得自己的注意力完全離不開小柯拉先生了。嚥了口口水，羅弓身跪趴在柯拉松身前，虔誠又心懷感激地將柯拉松半勃的分身含進了嘴裡。

「羅⋯」柯拉先生撫著羅的頭發出了愉悅的嘆息。

即使羅的技術略顯笨拙，牙齒也磕磕碰碰地從各種角度弄痛了柯拉松，柯拉松仍在羅賣力地舔弄下，越漲越大。

羅的嘴張到了極限，才勉強容得下柯拉松的前端。想要整根塞進去，羅可能得動用點惡魔果實能力，創造人體奇跡。羅滿足地抬起頭來說：「果然柯拉松也對我有感覺⋯」

看著羅一臉情色，嘴邊還淌著銀絲的模樣，柯拉松捏著羅留著鬍子的下巴說：「長成這麼帥，還勾引我，簡直是找死！」

「嘿嘿。」羅不甘示弱的舌頭舔得更歡了。他輕輕挑逗了柯拉松的囊袋，又從下往上重複地舔舐著莖柱，撫平所有皺褶。然後含住前端，舌尖打著轉，又吸又舔，砸砸作響。

「羅⋯」柯拉松難耐地推羅的肩膀。「夠了，別再繼續了⋯」

羅側抬起臉，舌頭還意猶未盡地舔著柯拉松溢出的愛液。

「柯拉先生不先射一次？」

柯拉松覺得再這樣下去，他看著羅的臉都可以來三發了。

「我想和你一起。」

聞言羅一股腦踢飛了自己的鞋子、秒褪了褲子、然後扯著襯衫恨不得直接撕了。

「過來，我幫你。」柯拉松笑著看羅急切的樣子，伸手將羅拉近身前。羅順勢屈膝跪下。柯拉松雙手將羅的襯衫往上拉起，羅也順從地抬起了手臂，可是柯拉松並沒有直接把襯衫脫了，而是趁羅的雙臂被衣服拘束住的時候，一手抓住羅的兩隻手腕，一手摟著羅的腰往自己身上按。

羅看不到柯拉松，但是感覺卻更明晰了。他感到柯拉松舔了他的喉結，然後在他的脖頸間細細索索地輕咬。

「柯拉先生⋯」羅全身像通了電般顫慄。

柯拉松的咬噬舔吻順著羅的鎖骨往下，羅的呼吸也越來越急促。除了刺青那次，羅從來沒這麼強烈地意識到自己有乳頭這回事。挺立的兩粒，右邊一顆卡在繃帶下，左邊的正漲得發硬。他期待著被捏、被舔、或者被扯咬，可是柯拉松卻遲遲沒有碰他。他張著口喘息，津液從嘴角流出。

「這個是我嗎？」

「什麼？」羅在雲裡霧裡被問得有點懵了。

柯拉松的臉頰貼上羅坦露起伏的胸膛，舌頭描繪著羅胸前的刺青。柯拉松呼出的鼻息，讓舔過的地方又涼又癢。雖然柯拉松第一次看到這個刺青時，就直覺地覺得那個是他，但也有可能是自己太自作多情了。

「當然是你。」羅喘著氣說。「全部都是你⋯」

「羅⋯」柯拉松隔著襯衫找到了羅飢渴的唇。羅激烈地扣著柯拉松的頭回吻。薄薄的布料根本阻擋不了兩人急欲交換的情意。他們唇舌緊貼著舔吮對方，浸透了衣料，焦急地想要更深入和更大面積地感受彼此。

柯拉松扯去了羅的衣裳，羅重獲自由的手立刻緊緊抱住了柯拉松。燃著慾火的眼睛和貪婪的唇舌，把柯拉松狠狠地按在樹幹上蹂躪。

羅的行動，好像在叫囂說他全身上下的告白還不夠，他要讓柯拉松的每個細胞都深刻地感受到自己的愛。羅這麼拼命的樣子，柯拉松當然很感動，可是也很心痛。

柯拉松撫摸著羅的背說：「羅，輕點。我都知道了⋯」拉開了一點距離，兩個人都親得氣喘吁吁。柯拉松愛憐地摸著羅胸前的刺青說：「疼嗎？」

羅搖搖頭，「只有剛刺的時候會疼。」羅趴在柯拉松的胸前喘著氣。「但是也只有痛的時候，才能讓我的心平靜下來。每當想柯拉先生想到受不了的時候，我就⋯。這些年來，身上不知不覺就刺了這麼多了⋯」

「羅⋯我不會再讓你痛了。」柯拉松親吻著羅，從頭髮到手臂上的心、太陽、手背上的黑洞、和看著就疼的手指。

「那可不行，」羅壞笑地起身，然後伸手握住了柯拉松的分身。「要習慣這位，不痛幾次大概是不可能的。」

「喂！」

「我其實不討厭痛的，」羅給柯拉松一個安慰的吻。「再痛也沒刺那個只有柯拉先生才看得到的刺青時痛⋯」

「你該不會連那裡都刺了⋯？」柯拉松緊張地望向羅的下體。

「那裡是哪裡？」羅邪邪一笑。「柯拉先生想看嗎？啊，不過現在太暗了，恐怕看不清楚⋯」羅邊說邊轉身站了起來。

「看得到嗎？」羅掰開了自己肌肉緊實的臀瓣。

只有柯拉松才能看的私密之處，羅毫不保留地展現在柯拉松面前。即使對著月光，柯拉松也只能隱約地看到一個類似羅胸前的心圖騰，環繞在密穴的四周。心的上方，好像還刺了幾個字母，柯拉松用猜的也猜得出大概是CORAZON。

這該有多疼啊！柯拉松深吸了一口氣。「羅你實在太不珍惜自己了！」柯拉松珍惜地舔了上去。

感受到濕潤舌頭的羅即刻彎下了腰，雙腿幾乎站不住地打顫。

「我是你的⋯。我的心裡只有你⋯一直都只有你⋯。」

柯拉松在穴口打了幾個圈後，長而有力的舌頭試探性地往裡面侵入。

「柯拉先生⋯」羅情不自禁地搖頭嬌喘。「再深一點⋯啊⋯前面⋯前面也要⋯！」

聞聲柯拉松分了一隻手握住羅滴著口水的分身，輕輕地上下擼動。

已經忍了很久的羅，下體充滿了強烈的射精感，頃刻就要爆發了。「不行、我不行了！柯拉先生⋯！」

「射吧，羅。」柯拉松溫柔地說。「多少次我都會讓你射的⋯」

「那裡⋯」柯拉松的聲音和在他後穴翻動的舌頭，激得羅抓著柯拉松的手用力加速擼動。「那裡！要射了⋯！要⋯！啊！啊⋯！啊⋯！」大量白濁的精液噴射而出，羅昂著頭大口地喘氣。

等羅緩過神來，他已跪伏在地上，柯拉松正吻著他涔出一層薄汗的背。草地上舖著柯拉松墊在身下的黑羽大衣，羅注意到部分白濁沾在羽毛上了。他轉身把放在一旁的毛巾拿過來擦拭。看到這一幕的柯拉松忍不住笑著說：

「原來你早有預謀啊⋯」

心思縝密，擅於心計的羅若無其事地說：「這點心機算什麼？我等這天等了十幾年。今天連這玩意兒都弄到手了，還有不做的道理？」羅說著便從地上褲子口袋裡掏出一管潤滑劑。「上等貨，王宮醫藥室裏順來的。拿了一整盒。」

「噗哈哈哈！羅的行動力真是令人歎為觀止！」柯拉松讚嘆地說。不過他馬上就要再度見識到羅不容小覷的「行動力」了。

羅面對面跨坐在柯拉松腿上，他一臉潮紅，呼吸尚未平復。全身裸露、一身刺青、纏著幾絲繃帶的青年，在星空下毫不羞赧地扭開了潤滑劑，擠了些在手指上，然後就純熟無比地往自己後穴搗去。他一邊熟稔忘我地按摩擴張，一邊喃喃地說：

「從思春期以來，我每次都想著柯拉先生自慰。白天也想、夢裡也想。今天終於能如願以償了⋯。」

羅渾然不覺自己這時有多撩人、多煽情。他像是例行公事般地做著醫療行為，看在柯拉松眼裡，卻是引火上身、危險致命的色情挑逗。

「羅，我想要你⋯！」柯拉松猛地吻住羅，下體抵著羅讓他感受自己的迫切與請求。柯拉松眼底的慾望，紅得像火，羅的心一瞬間燃了起來。

柯拉松粗暴地一把拔出了羅的手指，拿起潤滑劑就往羅的體內擠，隨即進入了兩根修長的手指。

「啊⋯」羅被這突然地侵入激得全身哆嗦。柯拉松的手指比羅的粗長，不熟悉的動作也讓羅亢奮地扭著身體配合。

「柯拉先生，那裡，就是那裡！再來！啊⋯！」羅感到陣陣酥麻難耐，前面的小羅又直挺挺地站了起來。柯拉松一面給前面的小羅撫慰，一面又插了第三根手指進去。羅抱著柯拉松的肩頭不斷低吼：

「還要！再進來⋯！」

當柯拉松第四根手指也撐進羅的甬道內時，柯拉松明確感到羅體內分泌的濃情愛液正泉湧而出。

「羅，讓我進去⋯」柯拉松在羅的耳邊央求。他駭人的腫脹分身不斷地在羅的囊袋與密穴之間摩擦。

「快點⋯進來⋯！」羅迫不及待地想要與柯拉松合而為一。「整根進來⋯！」

柯拉松將一手的潤滑液塗抹在前端，就著羅鬆軟的入口頂了進去。

「啊⋯！」羅痛苦又興奮地喘著氣。體內體外都緊緊夾著柯拉松。

「很痛嗎？」柯拉松擔心地問。

「不痛。真不行我會用能力⋯」羅儘量放輕鬆並試著往下坐，好讓柯拉松更深入自己。「柯拉先生好大⋯！呼⋯呼⋯好熱⋯啊，好硬⋯！」

成年以來，羅買過不少玩具。因為幻想的對象是柯拉先生，他總是挑尺寸最大的。可是當時的他並不知道自己需要的，是一般店裡不會賣的天龍人尺寸，所以(自慰）經驗豐富的他，今夜還是有種被破處的錯覺。

「柯拉先生⋯比最大的⋯還大兩號⋯啊，太大了！不行了⋯！」羅感到柯拉先生被他說得又漲大了一圈。

「羅，別逗我⋯」柯拉松顯然也忍得很辛苦。「你裡面好緊⋯好熱⋯」

「舒服嗎？」羅緩緩地上下挺動著纖細的腰身。

「嗯⋯」

柯拉松已經想不起來上一次跟人發生關係是什麼時候了。他知道自己很容易讓一般人受傷，所以記憶中，好像離開海軍、開始在唐吉軻德家族臥底後，就沒再碰過人了。

「柯拉先生，在我體內⋯ 好棒⋯ 好深⋯！」充分潤滑的窄道讓羅很快就適應了柯拉松的尺寸，幾次由慢漸快的來回抽插後，羅已沈醉在欲仙欲死的交合快感之中。「那裡⋯好棒！啊，這是什麼？啊⋯！啊⋯！」

他發現除了前列腺的酥麻刺激以外，柯拉先生頂到最深處的時候，還有他前所未經歷過的絕頂快感。

「好深⋯！好舒服⋯！快點，柯拉先生⋯！再快點⋯！」

彼此情不自禁地喘息和呼喚，驅使著兩人越來越激烈的下體衝撞，拍打之聲不絕於耳。淫靡的水聲也不斷從相接之處流洩而出，煽情的感官刺激，很快就將沸騰的兩人推上了高潮的巔峰。

羅的前面，像失禁般弱弱地射出一股又一股的白濁。快感已經使他如顛如狂，失去了理智。「我不行了！我不行了⋯！」

「羅！我快融化了！要射了⋯！」柯拉松也到極限了。

「給我！」羅近乎嘶吼著抱緊了柯拉松。「全部射進來！射進我心裡！填滿我⋯」

「羅！羅⋯！全部給你⋯」

「填滿我⋯柯拉先生，我愛你！我—啊！啊⋯！啊⋯！」

從體內深處爆發的劇烈快感，讓羅全身痙攣，一波又一波完全止不住。眼前白光乍現，腦中一片空白。這比射精還銷魂的體驗，是羅從來不曾有過的。在他失去意識之前，腦裡只剩：柯拉先生，我要死了⋯

柯拉松抱著羅射了好一陣才回過神來。這是他有生以來，最棒的一次性愛。而他懷裡抱的，是他最心愛的羅。他在餘韻中貪戀地喘著氣，「我愛你，羅。我愛你⋯。」他索求著羅的唇，獻上了充滿感謝的愛。吻了好一會兒，他才驚覺羅並沒有反應。

「羅！你怎麼了？」柯拉松瞬間急出了一身冷汗。他托著羅的後腦勺搖晃他的肩膀，臉貼近羅的面前探他的鼻息。他聽到了羅沉穩的呼吸，這才鬆了口氣。

他拿起毛巾仔細地幫羅擦了身體，視為珍寶地將羅放在黑羽大衣上，然後才戀戀不捨地從羅體內退出。

「你是我的，」柯拉松輕吻羅的前額與鼻尖。「我也永遠是你的。」

稍作清理後，柯拉松心滿意足地抱著羅入睡。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 草帽屋路飛船長生日快樂！ 🎂🎉💕🍗🍖🍙🍖🍗  
> 發糖。發肉。
> 
> 求摸摸。中文這邊都沒反應，只好安慰自己大概是被某國屏蔽了。。。 於是這陣子比較專注於更英文版。

下一天清早，羅在吱吱喳喳的鳥囀聲，和一道正好從葉隙間投射在他眼前的陽光中醒來。他下意識地避開陽光，往陰影處鑽。 _好久都沒有睡得這麼香沉了。這該不會是從離開弗雷凡斯後，第一次一覺無夢到天亮吧？_ 羅正這麼想著，朦朧間，他感知到身旁有人。一向警覺的他，驀地睜開了眼睛。

入眼的是淡粉色的襯衫，和襯衫下健壯寬闊的胸膛。羅正被這個高大的男人挾持著？箝制著？抱著！而自己，毫無防備地，全裸？半件黑羽大衣蓋在兩人身上，羅伸手往下探了一下，不但自己一絲不掛，對方也除了襯衫，下半身坦坦蕩蕩，什麼也沒有—不對，不是什麼也沒有，而是什麼也沒穿。因為正確來說，那人下面有著很可觀的什麼什麼。

「柯拉先生？」所有前一天的記憶都回來了。 _那真的不是夢？還是說現在這個才是夢？_ 羅仰頭看柯拉松。 _好優美的下巴。_ 他悄悄往上挪了挪，直到能平視柯拉松的睡臉。沒有化妝、閉著眼安詳睡著的柯拉松，有著金色柔順的頭髮、長長的睫毛、白裡透紅的皮膚、深刻而溫和的臉龐。仔細看，柯拉松其實超級帥。這是羅今天的大發現。而這麼完美的一個男人，竟然屬於自己！

羅慢慢湊近，直到彼此的吐息，只在一個舌尖的距離內發燙地噴在對方臉上。「想要你⋯」羅的心怦怦狂跳，他喘著氣張開嘴，舌頭捨不得驚動眼前的夢。他的手不自主地向下遊走，正欲伸進柯拉松的襯衫，柯拉松卻突然警覺地抓住了羅的手，他倏然睜開的眼睛警戒地盯著面前張著嘴的野獸。

「羅？」他稍稍向後退了幾毫米，眼神逐漸染上了笑意。「對不起啊，一下子還沒適應醒來時身邊有人⋯」沒等說完，柯拉松的嘴已經被堵上了。

飢渴的野獸又把柯拉松的唇舌裡裡外外唏哩呼嚕、狠狠蹂躪了一番。

「想要⋯」羅喘著粗氣、流著口水說。「還要⋯」他手臂緊緊環著柯拉松的頭，硬梆梆的下體抵著柯拉松不停地挺動。

「羅，我不想弄壞你⋯」柯拉松安撫著羅的背，企圖讓發情的野獸平靜下來。「你昨晚射了好多，這裡不痛嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「柯拉先生操得我好舒服⋯我還要！」羅根本答非所問。他媚惑地在柯拉松耳邊低喘，喉嚨間又發出動物般的啼吟。

「不要這樣挑逗我，羅⋯你知道我沒法抗拒你的⋯」柯拉松雙手扶著羅的腰，往上一提，下一秒鐘，羅的分身就立在柯拉松面前了。柯拉松一口將小羅含了進去。

「柯拉先生⋯！」羅彎起腰抓住柯拉松的頭髮。他上半身已經像蝦子般捲曲到柯拉松側臥的肩後了。「啊⋯！好舒服⋯！」他揪著柯拉松的頭髮，拼命把自己的下腹往柯拉松的臉送去。這是他第一次被人包覆住，他從來不知道被吸、被含、被舔是什麼滋味。現在被柯拉松又深又濕又暖的口腔連根吞沒，羅覺得快滅頂了。

「我也要⋯！讓我舔柯拉先生的⋯！」羅扭著身子要求。他從未認為自己有早洩的問題，可是遇到了柯拉松，就好像對上了他的天敵，哪兒哪兒都是碰不得的敏感點，隨便兩下就要射了。

柯拉松鬆了口，讓羅退出來。他躺平在地上，任羅頭朝下地趴伏在他的身上。他拍拍羅的屁股說：「別太逞強哦。」

羅不甘示弱地雙手握著根部，張嘴就把柯拉松已不只是晨勃的巨大分身含入。別人做這檔事可能像是在舔冰棒、吃熱狗；羅口裡的，卻是個不折不扣的潛艇三明治。羅的舌頭根本無法像柯拉松對他那樣翻覆吸弄。如果不想被噎死，羅只能含著前端，或者從側面用舔的。

白天的陽光下，柯拉松的分身特別桃紅耀眼。金色的恥毛，醺沾著羅不停滴落的津液，閃閃發光。羅像在吃水蜜桃般地舔得滋滋作響、津津有味。他的手也跟著舌頭依羅自己的喜好，變著花樣、角度、和力道，極盡能事地討好柯拉先生。

柯拉松顯然十分受用。「舔那裡，好舒服⋯手再用力點，羅⋯對，就那樣繼續⋯」他挺動著腰身示意羅加速，並抓起羅岔開在他胸前兩側的腿，翻轉側身弓起背，好讓自己也能再度將羅納入口中。羅顫抖著發出了歡愉的低吟。

「柯拉先生好熱⋯」被柯拉松包裹吸覆的羅，一邊在柯拉松舌上猛力抽送，一邊將柯拉松含在嘴裡劇烈地上下擼動。兩人都將自己想要的速度和力道，施加在對方身上。在幾次深喉的刺激下，羅忍不住噴射而出。柯拉松隨後也低吼著射了羅滿嘴，來不及吞嚥的，濺了羅一臉。

沈浸在餘韻中，兩人喘著氣。柯拉松舌頭有經驗地舔弄著羅仍稜角有致的蕈頭，羅當即又酥癢又舒服地笑了出來。他伸出舌頭對柯拉松如法炮製，柯拉松也笑著、抖動著釋出莖柱內殘留的愛液。

羅心滿意足，又色氣十足地將小柯拉松和自己嘴唇四周舔了個乾淨，看得柯拉松一把摟過羅，幫他把臉上的也舔了。

「嘿，那是我的。」

「明明就是我的。」

羅笑著依偎在柯拉松懷裡說：「柯拉先生，以後每天都要把我餵得飽飽的，知不知道？」

「咦，我回來的用處，該不會就是⋯」柯拉松心裡閃過了這樣的念頭。他嚴重感覺自己可能被一隻發情的貓纏上了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為五月六日在日本是柯拉羅日（コラロの日)，當然要應景發文慶祝～💕  
> 仍然有一點小肉肉 🍗🍖 請享用。

撿起地上散亂的衣褲、毛巾、鞋子、和沒用完的潤滑劑，兩人決定先去附近的溪邊洗個澡。

樹林丘谷間的溪流，順著河床，有高低的瀑布，和深淺不一的水潭。羅和柯拉松來到了小激流瀑布下，一處清澈見底、水深及膝、舖著鵝卵石的池潭。

柯拉松脫了鞋子和褲子就往溪裡走。水裡的石子，隨著水流，很容易打滑。柯拉松這種平地都能犯傻的，當然是一步就要四腳朝天了。

「 Room!」

柯拉松腳踝浮在水面下，腳沒有觸地，人卻也沒翻。

「柯拉先生別一個人亂跑。」羅控制著柯拉松的身體，穩穩地將柯拉松降在溪裡較細小的一灘砂石上。「坐著洗，安全一點。」

「羅反應好快啊！我還以為牙齒又要磕掉了。」柯拉松不好意思地搔著頭原地盤腿坐下。「謝謝你啊，羅，給你添麻煩了。」

「沒事。」羅全身脫光，赤條條地走了過來。他跨坐在柯拉松腿上，手臂環著柯拉松的脖子，一邊親吻一邊說：「有我在，再也不會讓柯拉先生受傷了。」

「嗯⋯」

羅當然注意到即使是洗澡，柯拉松也沒有要在他面前把襯衫褪去的意思。聰明如羅，他知道柯拉松一定是不想讓他看到自己身上千瘡百孔的樣子。他是醫生，隔著衣服用摸的也能猜出個大概，更何況他是當時目擊柯拉松被維爾戈和唐吉軻德家族拳打腳踢，最後中了好幾槍的唯一見證人。不過如果柯拉松不願意給他瞧見，他會尊重柯拉松，隻字不提。

兩人在水裡不知是在洗澡，還是在調情。羅黏著柯拉松不放，從坐著吻到半躺著，從水面上吻到水面下，從溪裡吻到岩壁瀑布下。沁涼的水從頭上沖下來，羅腿纏繞在柯拉松腰間，騎著幫柯拉松洗頭。柯拉松吻著羅的頸項間，一根手指在羅的後穴抽插，引得羅呻吟不斷。其實從早上柯拉松含著羅的時候，他就注意到羅的後面濕了。交融著彼此昨晚的體液，滴滴答答流出來的溼滑，萬分撩人地邀請著柯拉松。可是他絕對不想這麼快又進入羅，畢竟昨夜昏厥過去的羅，讓他心有餘悸。

羅略微紅腫的後穴緊緊吸著柯拉松的手指，扭動的腰肢摩擦著羅與柯拉松之間挺立的小羅，更陣陣刺激著令羅興奮的那點。「那裡⋯好棒！再深點⋯柯拉先生⋯快點⋯再快⋯我又要射了⋯好棒⋯啊！啊⋯！」

比昨天清稀許多的液體噴濺在兩人胸前，後方也流出更多的白濁，不過兩者都立刻就被瀑布的水流沖刷而去了。羅抱著柯拉松喘氣，任水流平靜彼此的心跳。等他站得穩時，羅想去處理一下他的後庭。

當羅不帶羞澀、像個醫護人員告訴柯拉松他要去旁邊用能力清理自己時，柯拉松頓覺羅的能力實在深不可測，而且他知道的越少，絕對越好。

柯拉松認真地把自己和身上的襯衫洗乾淨以後，又在羅的監視下，在安全的水域內將毛巾和兩人的內褲洗了。

「這條毛巾，我們帶走當紀念吧？」柯拉松邊洗邊笑著說。「我都捨不得洗了！」

幫忙擰乾、晾曬內褲的羅，突然開口問：「所以柯拉先生這之後要跟我回紅心海賊團嗎？」

「咦？羅不希望嗎？」柯拉松也第一次正式開始把模糊的未來用語言形象化。

「我當然希望！只是我不知道柯拉先生在其他地方是否還有職責、牽掛⋯。」

柯拉松擰著毛巾走近。「沒有了喔。革命軍那邊我已請辭了。海軍並不知道我還活著。從此我就跟羅做海賊囉！」

沒有提到家室、或交往的人，柯拉松坦然直率的態度，消弭了羅的那點小心思。羅笑著說：「讓我再次歡迎你回來，柯拉先生。」羅沒有用「加入」這個詞，因為在羅心中，柯拉松本來就屬於這個海賊團。甚至可以說這個海賊團根本就是柯拉松的。

「不過，船長還是我。」羅傲嬌地補充了一句。

「我只想跟羅環遊世界。」柯拉松坐在羅身旁一起風乾。「如果羅還是執意要挑戰四皇海道，那我也斷不可能讓你一個人赴險。我不會讓你比我先死的！」

「柯拉先生，有我在，我不會讓你再受傷、也不會讓你死⋯」羅停頓了一下。臉色忽然異常凝重。「柯拉先生，在我將死之前，能為你做不老之術嗎？」

「絕對不可以！」柯拉松想都沒想，斷然拒絕。「你死了，我還活著幹什麼？」

「可是我以為你死了，卻也還是活了這麼多年⋯」

「兩個情況完全不同。」

「有什麼不同？」羅帶著憂傷說。「我也希望柯拉先生好好地活下去⋯」

「你這是現在就打算去赴死了嗎？」柯拉松張大了眼睛大聲地說。「如果是這樣，又何必去？我想的是很久以後，我們都是老公公時。到那時還有什麼必要長生不老？」

「嗯。」羅微笑地點了點頭。他心裡想的，其實是 _「老公公」和「老公」怎麼從柯拉先生嘴裡講出來，聽起來都特別悅耳啊？_


	7. Chapter 7

德雷斯羅薩的氣候溫暖，陽光充足。羅和柯拉松的內褲很快就乾了。連柯拉松一路溼答答的襯衫，也在回程的微風吹拂下，不再緊貼著柯拉松極力想要遮掩的胸肌。

在居魯士家好幾公尺外，羅就聽到了吵鬧的人聲。他對柯拉松說：「那傢伙醒了。」

開門進屋時，果然聽到路飛吃著肉高呼：「虎仔，你回來啦！咦，像明哥一樣高大的大叔是誰？」

羅額上的青筋頓時爆起，這傻小子為何總是正中紅心地踩著地雷？不過惦著草帽當家的助他完成了心願，而且柯拉松的確比這小鬼大了將近二十歲，羅才儘量平心靜氣地說：「啊，這位就是我跟你說過的，我的恩人，柯拉先生。他在革命軍的幫助下，並沒有死。所以現在他回來了。」羅說得簡單扼要，而路飛好像也本質上聽懂了。

「虎仔最喜歡的人活著回來了，真是太好了哪！」

羅對於這個一針見血的總結半句反駁的話也說不出來。在場的所有人，也微微笑著，對船長所說的話毫無異議。

柯拉松更是傻呼呼地笑著跟滿屋的人重新自我介紹：「大家好，我是紅心海賊團，羅的 —— 羅西南迪。請多指教。」

 

稍晚，來催促路飛一行人逃離的巴托羅密歐，帶來了最新的消息：「路飛前輩，就等你了。沿路我們都已埋伏好準備擊退海軍了。雖然聽說連前海軍元帥戰國都來了，但我們有信心，一定能護送各位前輩安全出海滴！」

「戰國先生？他怎麼來了？」柯拉松震驚地說。

「恐怕是來找我的。」羅鎮靜地說。「草帽當家的，等會兒我們分頭行動。我去見見戰國先生，之後再和你們在東港會合。」

「哦！」路飛爽快地答應了。「我也還有件事要辦，雞冠頭，你先帶大家走，我隨後就到。」

「自己小心啊，路飛！」索隆說完就拔出劍領著大夥衝出了居魯士的家。

前來包圍的海軍，毫不猶豫地開始向他們射擊。

「索隆前輩，讓我用我的屏障保護大家吧！」巴托羅密歐拉出了長長一道透明屏障，擋住了所有槍彈。

「你的屏障靠譜嗎？」烏索普還是很擔心地邊逃邊問。

「當然是絕對刀槍不入，才叫屏障啊！」

「羅，你能跑嗎？」柯拉松有點不放心羅的身體。

「不用擔心我。」羅手持鬼哭殿後。「我也不會讓你摔倒的。」

 

一行人跑到了城中，便遇上了各路人馬。混亂中，羅牽著柯拉松單獨去尋找戰國前元帥。

多年以來，戰國曾數次試圖逮捕紅心海賊團，因為他一直想跟羅見面談談。他懷疑羅就是那個鉛鉑症的倖存者，他更想知道羅西南迪最後的日子是怎麼過的，又是為了什麼樣的一個孩子背叛、撒謊、甚至甘願犧牲了自己。他們同是少數真正瞭解羅西南迪的人，這份莫名的情愫羈絆，在他倆之間冥冥地存在了十三年。

當戰國看到羅的時候，他簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。羅身後站的那個高大男子，不正是他視如己出、失蹤多年的部下嗎？

「羅西南迪？是羅西南迪嗎？真的是你？你還活著？這真是太好了！」仙貝散了一地，滿頭白髮的戰國上前擁住了柯拉松。

「戰國老爹，對不起。一直瞞著您⋯」

「什麼都別說了。回來就好，回來比什麼都好！」戰國老淚縱橫，他真的高興極了。

等激動的情緒稍微平復後，戰國拍拍柯拉松的背說：「你要回海軍嗎？我現在雖然退役了，讓你復職，倒還是小事一樁。」

「不了，戰國老爹。」柯拉松挺了挺胸膛說：「當時是革命軍救了我。這些年，為他們做過事的我，已不適合再回海軍。現在我只想回到羅的身邊 — 」

「這樣啊？」戰國先生轉頭對羅西南迪身後的羅說：「托拉法爾加 · 羅，我們終於見面了。」

「啊。」羅點頭致意。

「以一名海軍來說，我應逮捕你。但如今我已退役。再說，做得到七武海的你，即使是海軍大將，大概也動不了你。你大可放心。更何況，以個人來說，我還得向你道謝。」戰國肅穆地挺直了腰桿，然後深深對羅一鞠躬。「謝謝你。」這是對拯救德雷斯羅薩、對讓海軍居功、對帶回羅西南迪種種一切的最深的感謝。

「無需言謝。」羅臉上帶著一貫的壞笑說。「從今往後，還要請您多多關照了，岳父大人。」

「欸？」戰國驚異地抬起了頭。他望著羅，然後看向了羅西南迪。

「欸？什麼？」羅西南迪也一臉傻懵，呆呆地看著羅。

「怎麼？柯拉先生難道忘了自己十三年前就跟我求過婚了？」羅伸出雙手環抱柯拉松自動條件反射低下的肩頭。「你不是說等所有事情結束後，我們兩個要一起去世界旅行嗎？我現在再次答應你，『我願意！』」

柯拉松聽得醍醐灌頂，開心地將羅緊緊擁在懷裡，大聲地說：「我愛你，羅！」

「嗯，我也愛你。」

「哈哈哈哈！」戰國拍著手大笑。「原來老夫今天不只是找回兒子，還一次賺到了兩個兒子！快哉快哉！太痛快了！人生夫復何求？羅西南迪，幹得好！哈哈哈哈！

「啊，對了，」戰國先生突然斂起了笑容，看著正甜蜜蜜接著吻的兩人，一本正經地說：「我年紀大了，你們倆也不小了，哪天找伊娃科夫幫個忙，給我生個孫兒吧！」

「什麼鬼？」兩個臉正紅的戀人同時看向了樂壞的戰國元帥，然後臉雙雙漲得更紅了。

「要生你生。」羅傲嬌地嘟噥。「你身材健壯高大，又喜歡照顧人，當媽媽正好 — 」

「欸，可是明明羅才是 — 」

沒等柯拉松說完，羅橫眉一豎，下了結論：「我是醫生。我負責接生。」

 

 

《再會》完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《再會》正文至此結束。鞠躬。之後可能會不定期寫一點後續番外加筆。有興趣的妹妹們，可以按書籤、屆時會收到通知。


End file.
